spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Squid vs. Squid
Info Squid Vs. Squid is a spin-off show about Squidward and Squilliam's rivalry that anyone can edit. It features all of the major SpongeBob SquarePants characters, although characters like Mrs. Puff and Plankton only appear once or twice. It was created after fans demanded more attention towards Squidward during a rebellious uprising in 2011. Nickelodeon did not want to disrupt SpongeBob's seemingly perfect balance, so they decided on making a spin-off to appease the fanbase. They chose a creative fan who wanted more attention towards Squidward who knows the fanbase well. This fan was SpongeFan20, who was hired to fullfill the wishes of SpongeBob fanatics worldwide. It debuted on Dec. 1st, 2012 with the episode 'Battle of the (Squid) Bands'. Since then, it has reached enormous popularity and by the fifth Season 1 episode it had recieved the green light for Season 2. Nickelodeon executives have called it "the future of SpongeBob spin-offs." It currently holds the spot for second largest Squidward-based spin-off, losing to Awkward, Octopus. Since its premiere, Squidward-based SpongeBob SquarePants episodes have recieved a surge in popularity, and Nickelodeon was rumored to upgrade Squilliam to a main character. These rumors were later proved false. In 2014, there was the famous SpongeFan20 v. Hillenburg case because the Squid Vs. Squid logo used images from SpongeBob SquarePants. Squid Vs. Squid won. On June 8, 2013, this show made its first crossover; they took a visit to When Sponges Go Bad by JellyfishJam38. Episodes 'Season 1' 1.Battle of the (Squid) Bands - December 1, 2012 Squidward and Squilliam are the two finalists in the Bikini Bottom Band-off. This is the pilot. 2A. Pineapple Fancy - December 21, 2012 SpongeBob's house is featured in House Fancy. Squidward and Squilliam team up to sabotage SpongeBob, but Nicholas Withers stands in their way. 2B. Flying Colors - December 21, 2012 The Barnacle Bay Art Museum has an opening in their "Local Artists" section. Squidward and Squilliam both qualify, but there is only 1 slot. 3A. SquidFood - January 5, 2013 Squilliam creates a world-famous restaurant chain. Squidward tries again at the food business, but his resume doesn't help. 3B. EXTREEM SQUIDS! - January 5, 2013 SpongeBob and Patrick are doing idiotic "extreme" sports until Squidward and Squilliam come along. Sponge and Pat are paying attention to none of this, so they ask them to play. 4A. Rivalry: A Documentary - February 8, 2013 In a 30-minute special, The Narrator narrates a poorly-done documentary on Squidward and Squilliam. 5A. SquidBlogs - February 22, 2013 Squidward takes to the internet with a haphazardly built website and a blog about life as an unappreciated artist that is a smash hit. Squilliam, knowing Squidward can't be beat, hires Plankton to hack Squidward's website. 5B. Haircut Day - February 22, 2013 Squilliam is gone for his biannual unibrow haircut. 6A. TV MOVIE! ''MermaidSquid and ClarinetBoy--Part I - March 30, 2013 Squidward and Squilliam happen to be in the same concert together, and after Mermaid Man says they both have no talent, they settle the fight with free-for-all battle between the heroes. This episode is 60 minutes. 7A. ''TV MOVIE! ''MermaidSquid and ClarinetBoy--Part II - March 30, 2013 The battle rages on in Part 2. This episode is 60 minutes. 8A. ''TV MOVIE! ''MermaidSquid and ClarinetBoy--Part III - March 30, 2013 The Squidward-Squilliam team triumphs over over the original heroes, and as an award they share the honor of being Squidville's Mayor for a Day. 9A. April's Fool - April 1, 2013 Squidward goes insane, pranking his neighbors (and Squilliam) all day. 9B. Upside-Down Squids - April 1, 2013 Sandy accidentally zaps Bikini Bottom upside-down on the day of Squidward's big clarinet recital! Can Squilliam take advantage? This is another silly April Fool's episode. 10A. MicroSquid - April 27, 2013 Squidward chokes on his clarinet reed again. This time, however, Sandy extracts the reed by simply shrinking the reed successfully, but when she leaves the room, she trips on a wire and shrinks Squidward to the size of a small rock. The only person who can give Squidward help is Patrick, but Patrick gives Squidward a lecture on Wumbo! 10B. To Squid Or Not To Squid - April 27, 2013 Squilliam and Squidward are battling as a new art form: playwrights. 11A. Super Squids - May 18, 2013 SpongeBob reads his comic book aloud to Squidward. Squidward finds it annoying until he realizes how easy comic books are to make and how easy it will be to beat Squilliam! But do they have the right staff? 11B. Krabby Squids - May 18, 2013 Squilliam's a client of a big museum, but after they think Squilliam stole their "lucky paint", they want no part of him and he has to take up a job at the Krusty Krab. Soon, Squilliam gets all the attention after he foils Plankton. Can Squidward get the spotlight back? 12A. Squidarazzi - June 8, 2013 Squilliam tries to find out why Squidward is getting lots of photos taken by the paparazzi, but he snaps when he finds out that Squidward has achieved worldwide fame. 12B. When Squidward Goes Bad - June 8, 2013 Squidward tries to cancel the show When Sponges Go Bad when he finds out that he dies every episode. Squilliam tries to stop him. Because When Sponges Go Bad is a TV-MA show, this was only aired on Adult Swim, and Squidarazzi only aired on Nickelodeon as a 15-minute filler after movies. An edited version went on Nickelodeon once, but was a flop and almost cost Squid Vs. Squid a valuable time slot. Oddly, the episode contained hardly any inappropriate content, but Nick felt it promoted When Sponges Go Bad. 13A. Squidward's Novel - June 10, 2013 Squidward writes a bestselling novel (RobinSquid Crusoe), only to find out Squilliam is making a better one. 13B. Awards - June 10, 2013 Squilliam wins an Underwater Peace Prize, so SpongeBob and Patrick, seeing Squidward's envy, make their own awards show, and Squidward wins an "award". 13C. Squidward Tennisballs - June 10, 2013 In this reference to "The Great Snail Race", Sponge and Pat once again forget Squidward's last name. This is the first episode labeled with C, which means it is a 7-minute short, like A and B. 14A. Child's Play - July 6, 2013 Squidward finds the only audience that likes his writing--children. 14B. Bummer Squid-cation - July 6, 2013 Squilliam takes a day off from his art, but then Squidward sabotages all of it! 15A. Welcome to the Squid Bucket ''(SEASON FINALE - 30 Minutes) - August 3, 2013 Plankton kidnaps Squilliam to work at the Chum Bucket, while Squidward wants him back and he enlists Sponge and Pat to help. This is the Season Finale. 'Season 2 16A. Guitar's Lord - August 24, 2013 Squidward and Squilliam band together against the ultimate evil: Zeus The Guitar Lord. 16B. House Fancy Prince - August 24, 2013 It's time again to elect House Fancy Prince of the Year, and SpongeBob and Patrick compete too. 17A. Keep Squidville Beautiful - September 14, 2013 Squilliam frames Squidward on charges of littering in Squidville and a battle in court ensues. 17B. Cousin Tentacles - September 14, 2013 Squidward's long-lost cousin, Clara Tentacles, has to move in for a few months and Squilliam has a crush on her. How can he keep it secret from Squidward and tell Clara about his feelings for her? She leaves after this episode. 18A. Every Squid's a Critic - October 4, 2013 Squidward finds that it is easier to criticize art than to make it, but he is called biased after he gives Squilliam bad reviews! 18B. Boating Squiddy - October 4, 2013 Squilliam runs a red light and has to take the Boating Exam with SpongeBob! 19A. The Great Thanksgiving Special! '(HOLIDAY SPECIAL-30 MINUTES) - November 21, 2013 After Squid Vs. Squid's month-long hiatus, it returns when Squidward and his buddies re-enact the Mayflower's journey to Plymouth Seas. This is 30 minutes long. For its educational purposes, this is the only episode to be aired on Nick Jr. as well as Nickelodeon. 20A. Clarinet Thief! - December 8, 2013 Squilliam sneaks up on Squidward and takes his clarinet to get back at him for coming ahead of him in so many episodes. 20B. Hard Rock - December 8, 2013 Patrick is trying to "blecorate" his house when he accidentally makes a piece of his rock house hit Squilliam in the forehead. Squidward uses this to rebuild Squilliam's memory so that he is Squidward's biggest fan. 21A. Follow the Yellow Coral Road - January 3, 2014 In a parody of The Wizard of Oz, Squidward, during a seaquake, is transported to a land of tiny, colorful sponges who love his artwork after his house flattens a clarinet player who played horrible music. He meets a starfish seeking a brain, a crab seeking a heart, and a plankton seeking courage on his journey to get home. 21B. Squilliam 2.0 - January 3, 2014 Sandy asks people what her new robot should look like, and Squilliam wants it to look like himself so that he will be more famous. She agrees to using Squilliam's persona, but the robot soon replaces Squilliam! Can Squilliam defeat the electronic cephalopod? 22A. SquidGuard on Duty - February 1, 2014 Squidward is spending a relaxing day at the beach on his Sunday off. He realizes that he could be famous by becoming a lifeguard, so he tries to impress Larry while avoiding Squilliam, SpongeBob, and Patrick making him look bad. 22B. Squid on Ice - February 1, 2014 Squilliam enters in an ice skating competition, but SpongeBob and Patrick are convinced they're playing in an ice hockey game at the same time! Can Squilliam ace the figure skating championships? Rules for Episode Creation *Not every episode has to have one Squid win. If there MUST be a winner, however, make sure there is a winner alternation pattern for each episode (for example, in one episode Squidward wins, then in the next Squilliam wins, then after that Squidward wins) *NO CROSSOVERS WITH REAL SHOWS. NO EXCEPTIONS. Other fanon spin-offs are fine, though. *If you have written over 3 episodes, or you really like this show, you should add yourself to the "Writers" section, or I will do it. *IPs '''CAN '''edit, however they will be carefully monitored. *Episodes MUST premiere on Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays, or holidays. Look up an online calendar for dating episodes. *Each season has 15 episodes. Please let me finish seasons. *No cussing or anything even mildly inappropriate AT ALL. This is a G-Rated show! Characters: Main: *Squidward *Squilliam *Nicholas Withers (Band Judge, Generic TV Show Host, House Fancy Creator) Secondary: *SpongeBob *Patrick *Mr. Krabs *Pearl *Gary *Squilliam's Mob (Group of fans) *Mermaid Man * *Barnacle Boy *Zeus The Guitar Lord *Mrs. Puff *Plankton One-Appearance: *Simon Shark (Pilot Only) *Miranda Fishgrove (Pilot Only) *Clara Tentacles (see Season 2 episode "Cousin Tentacles") Channels aired on *Nickelodeon *Nicktoons *Nick Jr. (one episode) *Squid TV Category:Spin-Offs Category:Squilliam fancyson Category:Squidward tentacles Category:Squids Category:Squid Vs. Squid Category:Patty Vault Productions Category:Featured Articles